The Look Alikes
by JazmineElric
Summary: This is about a city that Ed and Al are sent to to read a manuscript about the pholosopher's stone. But they soon find out that everyone in the city is a look a like from people living in Amestris. I suck at summarys just read it to find out everything else. If you have any questions just send me a message and i will try and answer it for you :)


This is my first fanfiction so wish me luck!

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD

The Look Alikes

chapter 1

SIMILITER

Alphonse was staring out the window of the train as they made their way to the wonderous city of were heading to read a manuscript of what they believe to be the philosopher stone.

"What do you think Rosendale is like?" Alphonse asked Edward.

Edward was laying down in the seat, looking at the ceiling wondering if anything go wrong.

"Big, with alot of annoying people" He replied to his brother.

Alphonse turned to his head to his brother.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Edward also turned his head to Alphonse.

"Really Al "have you ever been here before"? Ha! every city is the same,all the same trouble"

He turned back to face outside the window.

"So, I'll take that as a no" He sighed

"Al, if I've been here before we wouldnt be on this train."

Ed's stomache growls.

Alphonse 'giggled' at the sound of Edward's stomache.

"What if the manuscript really doesn't say anything about the stone?"

"It probably won't" Edward sits up in the seat. "Has any of our leads acctualy been the real thing,Al think about it."

"But its just a manuscript about it. It would only tell or give information about it, I suppose it wouldn't be "the real thing"" Alphonse gasped,"There it is!" He said pointing to a big city in the distance. "It's big, it looks bigger than Central!"

Edward looks out the window trying to drop the subject, "You think they have some place that I can eat? I'm starving!" Edward falls into laying down position in the seat.

"What kind of city would it be if it didnt have a place to eat?" Alphonse laughed.

Edward laughed "I guess you have a point there Al."

They finally reached the station and deboarded the train, "Wow! This place is buisier than Central!"

Edward looks down at the ground pouting, "Like i said big and alot of annoying people."

"Well, first things first, lets get you something to eat." He said looking around. He spotted a map a little bit away, "Look a map."

"Well scence you are holding the bags I'll get the map," As Edward bent down to get the map he smells some really good food and started to follow the smell.

With his hands full he looked at the map, then at Edward who was slowly disappearing into the crowd. Alphonse quickly set down a bag, grabbed the map, then picked up the bag again, and as he went to go catch up with his brother he lost sight of him. "Brother?" He said more to himself than to Ed.

As Edward aproached the smell a knife juggler cut Ed,as he passed, on his acctual arm and he screamed.

Alphonse turned his head to where the scream came from. He pushed his way through the crowd circled around Edward. Without noticing Edward was cut , he scolded him, "What happened to 'Your hands are full,I'll grab it?""

Edward,holding where the knife cut him,turned and looked at Alphonse," Sorry Al, but we need to make another stop." Blood drips off of Edward's arm.

"What! How did that happen, we're not even in Rosendale for a hole five minutes and you get yourself hurt?"

"Sorry, wait why am I appoligizing it's his fault!" Ed stares at the Knife juggler."What did you do that for?!" The knife juggler ignores Ed. "Fine, come on Al," Ed starts walking away.

Al followed, "Well, here." He put the two bags infront of Edward and stopped. "Lets look at the map first."

"Why do we need to look at the map?" Ed looks up at Al.

"Do you even know where the museum is?" He asked opening the map

"Well,no," Ed looks at a civilian. "We can ask him"

"Brother, that's what we have the map for"

"Fine, let me see it" Ed snaches the map from Al's hands.

Al pointed to a spot on the map. "Look if we go down this road, we can stop for something to eat and then just go strait down this road." He gestured his finger down the map.

"Ok,but Al what about my arm?"

"Oh right, i forgot about that." He stopped a moment to look at the map. "The hospital is all the way on the other side of the city, all the way over here. We'll have to take a tram."

"Hospital?" Ed got a little nervouse knowing he was going to have to get a shot of some sort. "I feel alot better now Al,acctualy look my arm stopped bleeding!" Ed's arm was acctualy bleeding worse now.

"Alright,here. Take off your coat." He asked.

Ed took off his coat.

Alphonse took the coat,ripped a strip of the bottom off, and handed him back the rest."Now let me see your arm."

Ed,seeing what he did to his jacket got a little mad, but he knew he could fix it later. He held out his arm for his brother.

He wrapped up the wound on his arm. "There, that should stop the bleeding."

Ed fixed his coat. He went to put it pack on when he accedently pulled the chain on his pocket watch, ripping it out of his pocket.A passing citizen saw the pocket watch and tackled Edward.

Alphonse quickly grabbed the man's arms.

Vengar quickly did a backflip onto Alphonse's shoulders and knocked his helmet. He sat there for a little bit and stared into the nothingness inside of the armour."Y-your empty.."

The crowds of people started to back away from the three teens fighting. Alphonse grabbed one of the man's arms,slamed him on the ground and held his arm behind his back. "Who are you?! Why did you attack us?"He did all of this headless.

"Let me go! Someone get this demon off of me!"

Ed stands up and punches Vengar. "Answer the questions!"

"We dont meen any harm, we just want to know why you attcked us."

Vengar swallowed and looked up at the two brothers. "I hate the military! The're mad dogs who cnt control themselves when they get the chance to kill!"

"Not all military is like that, and just because you dont like the military doesnt mean you cant just attack anybody." By this time, a lot of people had gathered in a huge crowd around them.

Vengar turned and fliped Al over him so Al is on his back on the ground.

Ed,looking out for his brother, attacked Vengar before he could 'hurt' Alphonse.

Alphonse quickly got his head, put it back on, kicked Vengar and grabbed Edward so he couldnt attck Vengar any further. "Brother, there's no need to attack him."

Ed straitens back up his jacket trying to calm down.

Vengar stood back up,wiped the blood off his lip, and started to walk away.

Just then people seperated and some police walked in the circle. "Whats all the comotion here?" The head constible demaded.

Vengar uses alchemy to push someone in the crowd forward. "She started it!" And then he dissaperes into the crowd.

"Hey get back here!" Edward yelled as he ran after him.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out to stop him.

The police walked up to the girl that was pushed. "Sorry Madame Edwinna. We'll find the culprite."

"It's alright."

Ed, ignoring his brother, continued to run after Vengar. "Get back here!"

The police followd, Alphonse was going to follow but was stopped. "It's alright, we'll catch him," A police officer assured him before the police went after Vengar.

The lady, Edwinna, disappered into the disapatting crowd.

Alphonse was starting to feel lost. He went to go grab his luggage, but it wasnt there. "Where did it go?"

Ed, running after Vengar,was launched into the air out of nowhere. "Whoa!"

Alphonse talked to himself. "Well there is no use in following him now." He looked around. He noticed that people were staring at him now. Just as Edward flew into the air, he turned his head. "Maybe we'll meet up at the museum."

Edward landed back onto the ground.

Vengar grabed Edward and tried to throw him, but Ed turned his aoutomail into a blade and slashed his arm.

Ed traps Vengar in the ground and let the police take care of him. "If I were Al where would I go?" He asked himself.

Alphonse was walking when he heard a little girl telling her mother. "Mommy, he wears armour just like alice does." That cought his ear. He looked around for the little girl, but lost sight of her. He continued on to the museum, asking people the way to the museum on the way.

Ed stoped to 'think' at a food place. After he ate, wich took an hour and a half, he headed to the museum.

Alphonse was waiting on the front steps. He sighed, "I wonder if Brother knows where I am."

Edward walked up to the museum and threw a rock at Alphonse to get his attention.

Alphonse stood up. "It took you long enough. We had better hurry, the museum is close to closing." He walked up to him.

"Heh, sorry" Ed looks around.

He started to walk in, "Fnny thing was people kept thinking I was an exibit."

Edward laughed. "Well if you stood still over there you could be an exibit, I bet they would pay you too.

They walked in and Alphonse paused a moment. "Wow, this is alot of armour."

"Your right this is alot. Hey, um Al?"

Alphonse looked down at him. "What?"

"Were are our bags?"

"Oh, I forgot, when you ran after that man I went to go get them and they where gone."

"Great, well I guess we can find them later, we need to find what what we came here for." Edward looked around.

All of the armour was set in a line on the wall set on pillars. But they were only set on every other pillar. Alphonse looked at all the armour as they walked by.

Ed kept looking around like was waiting for someone to come up and attack them form behind.

Alphonse noticed Edward. "What's wrong brother?"

"Just looking around to make sure that we're not being followed by that guy."

"You mean you didnt catch him?"

"Well I did, but I dont know if the police did or not."Ed looks back at the door when he heard it open.

Alphonse looked back as well, but when he looked forward again there was a suit of armour standing infront of them.

Ed looked forward also and saw the armour."Um"

"Uh,hello," Alphonse said to it.

"Hello," By the higher voice it was obvious it was a girl. She gasped looking at Edward."Your the Fullmetal Alchemist, arent you?"

"Well its about time somebody got it right, wait how do you know it me and not him?"

"Because he's Alphonse." She answered.

Alphonse was suprised. "How do you know who we are?"

"Yeah lady talk!" Edward yelled at her a little nervous about what she had found out about them.

"I've read everything anything has to offer about you two."

"There's information about us?" When he finished saying this the door to the museum flung open.

Alphonse turned around to see what it was, "I thought you said you took care of him!" He said looking down at the Edward.

Edward turned around. "I did, I guess he got away from the police."

Vengar ran toward Edward and Alphonse.

"Lady you might want to move!" Edward yelled at her.

Instead of listening to Edward, she ran past the two, strait toward Vengar. She clapped her hands together and slammed her hands on the ground. A cage appeared around Vengar.

Vengar,not clapping his hands or drawing a transmutation circle, exploaded the cage. He ran at her this time and jumped on her shoulders. He ripped off her helmet, realizing she was empty, he jumped down inside of her armour.

She quickly undid her chest peice and tried to grab him.

Alphonse was agasted. "She's just like me."

Edward stood there shocked looking at the empty armour thinking he wasnt the only one who got the bright idea to bond a soul to armour.

Vengar used alchemy, like Scar's, and exploded her arm into, what looked like, a thousand tiny peices.

Sunddely from behind a sword peirced through the girl's back and through the side of Vengar.

Vengar screamed. "You little!" He makes his own sword out of Alice's chest plate and stabs the girl on the other side of Alice by peircing Alice's back with the sword.

The sword broke and the girl started to fall.

Edward ran as fast as he could and just before the girl hit the ground Ed slid underneath her and caught her.

Ed looked at the girl's face and it was the girl that Vengar had pushed forward, Edwinna.

Alphonse ran up and punched Vengar as hard as he could.

Ed took the blade of her stomache and lifted up Edwinna's shirt, just enough to show her stomache.

Edward took of his red coat and wrapped it around her stomache.

As he was putting her shirt back down she opened her eyes.

Edwinna slapped Edward and slid of of his lap.

Alphonse helped Alice get Vengar of her, and gave her back her head.

Edward realized that the hand she slapped him with sorta felt like it was made from steel.

He ripped off her glove and rolled up her sleve. "No..."He said as sorta fell backwards, from croutching to sitting.

Edward stood up.

"Thank you" Alice said to Alphonse.

Alice ran over to her sister. "Are you alright,Sister?"

"Yeah,but look at you, your in peices."

Edward looked at his brother and then what he had been trying to put together hit him. He turned to face Alice and Edwinna. "You guys...attempted human..transmutation,didnt you" He said this very calm it almost sounded like he was pitying them.

Edwinna emidiatly jumped down his throat."Hey! We didnt do anything you didnt!"

"Edwinna!" Alice scolded her sister.

Edward, with clenched fists, started walking away.

Alphonse ran over to Edward. "Brother are you alright?"

"Im fine." Edward said not even looking at his brother.

Vengar regained conchesness and started looking around. He felt pain coming from his side and looked down. He put both hands over it and he healed himself.

Edwinna stood up and almost fell backwards,but Alice caught her.

Edward turned and noticed that Vengar had stood up,but the girls wernt faceing him and didnt know he was up.

Vengar started going towards the girls.

Edward ran and tackled Vengar just as he was about to grab Edwinna.

The two girls turned and were in shock by what they saw, they had thought Alphonse had tackled him.

Vengar grabed Ed's throat, flipped him over onto his back,got ontop of him,and started choking Ed.

"Brother!"

Alice kicked Vengar in the chest.

Edwinna threw the unconches man off of Edward.

Alphonse ran up to them.

Edward started coughing and gasping for air.

Alphonse and Alice helped him sit up.

"Are you ok, Brother?"

"Yeah im fine" Ed said rubbing his neck.

Edwinna turned to her sister. "Lets fix you." Edwinna took peices from the the other armours and fixed her by a clap of her hands. "This is more alchemy than I perfer to do, you know."

Alice giggled."I know."

Vengar gained conchesness.

Over the intercom a voice rang "The museum is closing."

Alice looked at Edward."Do you have a place to stay tonight.?"

Edward looks over at Alice. "No, why?"

Alice picked up Edwinna. "You can stay with us."

Edwinna looked up at Alice, "What? But..." She cridged at her wound. "Fine."

Vengar stood up and walked over to Edwinna.

Edward got ready for anouther fight.

Vengar lifted up her shirt, took of Ed's coat,put both of his hands strait onto the wound, and healed it. "Sorry,you kknow about before"

Alice put Edwinna down.

"Why?" She said fixing her clothes

"Why wouldnt I be? I stabed you." His face expression was confused.

"It was in self deffence,I stabbed you first" She did a small flirtatious smile.

Edward looked at Al and sighlently pretended to vomit.

Alphonse chuckled but only him and Ed could hear it.

Alice looked at the two boys teasing her sister. "So are you going to except my offer?"

Vengar blushed," No it wasnt I did it for revenge."

Edward looked at Al"You decide Al, I dont really care."

"Oh,well still self deffence." Edwinna said smiling. "And anyways I only stabed you for hurting my Sister."

Alphonse looked at Edward, "Well, we dont have a place to sleep tonight and it would be rude to reject hospitality."

Edward looked at Alice" I guess we will then."

Alice giggled. "Well we better leave before we get thrown out."

"Oh right her blood seal, I forgot" He looked at Alphonse, and mumbled but no one understood what he said.

They started to walk out. " Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, the place I ate at was horribal." Ed said.

Edwinna smiled at Vengar, " I know you just nearly killed us all, but would you like to join us for dinner.

At this time it was starting to get dark.

Edward turned around quickly. "Are you seriouse?!" He yelled

Vengar glared at Ed, "Jelouse Mr. State Alchemist?!"

Ed ran at Vengar to attack him.

"Ed!" Edwinna yelled, "You are our guest!" She stepped infront of Vengar.

Alice looked at Alphonse, "Does he attack people willingly?" She asked

"He just has a high temper" Alphonse answered.

Edward,not willingly, tackled Edwinna.

Vengar grabed Ed by the back of his neck and threw him at Alphonse, "Watch your temper towards women,you military dog!" Vengar yelled.

Alphonse caught Edward. "Are you ok,Brother?" He asked when he put him back on the ground

Edwinna stood up. "Watch it Edward," She said stompingup to him pointingher finger in his face," Do anything to me or my sister and you will regret it. So far,if it wasnt for my sister, I would kick you out of my city. I dont blame Vengar your kind isnt prefered in this city."

Alice leaned over to Edward and Alphonse,"Sorry she can have a pretty high temper too."

Ed pushed Edwinna out of his face and walked off.

Vengar walked up to Edwinna, "You ok?"

She glared at Edward as he walked away."Im fine. My sister said he was like me...She was right." She looked at him.

The words rung back in Ed's head. _Millitary dog!_, _Your kind isnt prefered in this city_,_ We didnt do anything you didnt!_ "Your kind?" He mumbled to himself as he walked.

"Brother." Alphonse said he caught up with his brother.

"I'll see you at the house,sister. I'm following them." Alice followed Alphonse and Edward

As Ed was walking a little girl passed him crying. He looked at her face and she looked identical to Nina Tucker.

Edward eyes grew wide as he looked at the little girl.

The Only Way I Will Continue Is If I Get Atleast 1 Reveiw


End file.
